Team One, Let's Party
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Jules hosts a party for the team at her house, and things get a bit out of hand. One Shot.


**Another One-Shot. Jules decides to host a Team party just for the heck of it. Just a bit of comic relief!! ******** Reviews! I dont own anything!**

**Warnings- A few crazy drunk moments, but nothing too graphic. Haha.**

"Hey Boys. My place at 8, okay?" Jules stated as she peeped her head around the corner of the guys locker room on her way out of the station after a long day at work. "Free drinks."

All the guys nodded. "You better have light, you know how I'm watching my weight, Jules." Ed replied as the doors to his locker squealed shut.

Jules arrived home, and started chilling the beers she had bought, and got out the _Police Chase II _videogame she knew the guys would want to play.

Around 8, the guys began to pile in. She knew that night would be full of fun with her teammates, but she wasn't sure how much fun until she saw the way they acted as they began to crowd around her big screen TV, and she learned that Ed was the _police Chase II_ grand champion.

"Hey Jules! Why don't you take a whack at it?" Wordy asked as he rested his beer-free hand on his hip and took a sip from the other hand.

"Ehh, I don't know. I rarely play it. I really don't think I would be too good." She shook her head as she took a sip of her beer.

"Oh, Come on Jules." Sam said as he reached out to take her beer from her.

"Well, okay." She replied as she took the simulation gun in her hand. "Okay, What do I do?"

"So, the police car is in a high speed chase, you have to shoot the subject before the next exit." Lou replied as he restarted the game for her.

The game started. _Bang, Bang. _

"Holy Crap!" The guys exclaimed as they saw her time appear on the screen. "Are you aware that you just shot out the guy in 13 seconds!" Greg yelled as Ed's face dropped since his fastest time was 19 seconds. "You have got to be kidding me!" Ed said as he continued to examine the screen. "Yeah, Jules Rules." Jules chanted as she handed Sam the toy gun and took her beer in return.

"Okay, this game is boring. What should we do now?" She continued as she saw the guys now heading into their 3rd or 4th drink.

"Wait a second!" Ed said as he placed his beer on the counter and headed to the bathroom.

"Hmm. We could go shoot the trees with your gun!" Spike stated as he lifted her gun case from the cabinet in her living room.

"Fine. Just don't shoot any squirrels!" Jules replied in her animal-loving nature.

"Woah!" Ed yelled as he came from the bathroom. "Look at this guys!" He yelled as he ran towards them wearing something he didn't have on when he walked in there.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she saw Ed wearing a pink bra she must had left on the floor of her bathroom.

"Woah!" the guys yelled as Ed started to dance.

"Hey Ed. I think its pretty, it really brings our your true curves!" Sam joked as he saw Jules' jaw drop to the floor. "Oh, you think so?" Ed joked back, not even able to close the back clasp it was so small.

"Dang Jules, how do you wear these things? They are so unpractical!" Ed laughed as he continued to dance with Greg not even able to speak he was laughing so hard.

"Ed!" Jules yelled as she came towards him.

"Haha. What size is this?" Wordy asked as he elbowed Ed and they all continued to laugh. "Hmm. I think its says, umm, 32 A, what's that mean!?" Lou said as he turned the tag around.

"You know what guys! This is stupid. You act like little kids!" She said as she ripped the bra off from Ed's chest. The guys laughed at her defensive attitude.

"Look at this!!!" Spike yelled from her bedroom, Jules not even noticing he was missing.

"Yeah Spike-y!" Ed yelled as he saw Spike wearing a mini skirt he had found in her closet. The guys whistled as Spike modeled the black leather skirt over his jeans.

"How come you never wear this to work?" Spike asked as he did a full turn.

"I thought you were shooting up my trees!" Jules said as she continued to drink hr beer, trying to forget about the embarrassment.

"This is way more exciting!" Greg said as he patted her on the back.

"Okay, break it up. You guys are acting crazy! None of you will be driving home tonight. Drunks!" She said as she pushed them out of her bedroom and back into the kitchen.

"So where are we supposed to go?" Wordy asked, his word slurred.

"Sit on the couch. Now!" She said as she threw a handful of blankets at them, and they landed at their feet.

"I need a shower. So you guys turn on the TV and act like you have sense!" She said as she threw the remote at Sam, him drawing back from the force she was exerting. "I need to get something out of my car. Don't you guys move a muscle." She said, angry at them for embarrassing her.

As she opened her front door, she took one look back at the guys who were smiling at her and she left to walk to her car.

"Is she gone?" Sam whispered as Lou took a glance at the door.

Lou nodded.

"Okay boys. Let's go. Ed, you get the shampoo. Spike, you get the bleach." Sam continued.

"Well, look at that!" Lou said as he saw Greg already asleep on the couch beside him. "What a baby!" He continued.

"Guys hurry! She will back any second!" Wordy whispered as Spike poured the bleach into her shampoo in great amounts.

"A blonde Jules. This is going to be way to funny!" Sam continued. "I just hope she doesn't look like Donna!" He continued.

"Oh god! That would be awful." Ed replied.

"Here she comes! Run!" Wordy whispered in a rough tone as Ed threw the shampoo into the rack in her shower and ran to dive back onto the couch.

"I see you boys learned to behave!" Jules said as she walked back in the house. "Is he asleep?" She asked as she saw Greg snoring with his head buried into the side of her couch. Ed nodded.

After about 20 minutes.

"Wow, Jules takes long showers." Lou commented.

"Yeah, she takes forever!" Sam replied, catching his words.

"How would you know, Samtastic?" Spike commented back, the guys coming to attention.

"Never mind." Sam said, looking away.

After about 10 more minutes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" A loud scream came from the bathroom.

The guys bursted out laughing, waking Greg from his deep sleep.

"What the hell! You guys suck! What is this!?" She yelled as she ran out into the living room, her skin wet, wrapped in only a towel, with bleached blonde hair dropped over her shoulders.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam yelled. Jules gasped as she remembered she had no clothes on. "She does look like Donna!!" He continued.

"What!? Are you guys crazy!?" She yelled as she fingered through the frizzy, wet blonde hair.

The guys couldn't stop laughing as she returned to he bedroom yelling, "When I come out, you guys better be fast asleep!"

After a while, Jules finally returned to see everyone asleep except for Sam.

"Hey." She whispered as she approached him, trying to not wake the others.

"Hey. I wanted to stay up to apologize." He said as he rose to meet her in the kitchen, and stroke the blonde hair.

"I really don't care, I will just go get it fixed tomorrow." She said as she looked down to her feet.

"Jules." Sam said as he lifted her head to kiss her. "Wow, I wanted to do that all night."

She smiled in return. "Sam, you cant let the guys see that." She said as she grabbed the neck of his shirt and dragged him into the kitchen out of sight, with her lips attached to his.

"I personally don't mind the blonde. Its kinda sexy." He continued as she smiled back.

"This is why I wanted you guys to come over. All of you need a break. You're just put under to much pressure. Let loose for the night, I don't really care." She said as Sam wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest. She then reached over for one more beer, as it was already 2 am. "Jules how many have you had!" Sam asked as he rolled his eyes at her drinking away. "Um I believe its number 5!" She said, a bit dizzy from the drinks. " I got to 4, one more wouldn't hurt." Sam replied as he reached over for one.

"They better not wake up." Jules said as she stroked Sam's back with her head still on his chest.

"Why?" Sam asked as he kissed her forehead.

"This is why." She said as she jerked the beer from his hand and placed it next to hers on the counter, then threw his shirt over his arms as she moved his lips to her hers.

"Oh, I see." He said as he jerked her shirt over he arms, and lifted her to the counter, so she was at eye level with him. "I like this bra better than Ed's." he joked as she smiled to reveal her prefect teeth.

"I love you." She said as she stroked his face and her blonde hair blended with his.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her and totally forgot about where they were.

"Oh Dear God! Get a room!" Ed screeched as he made his way towards the bathroom, and saw a disgusting scene on the kitchen counter.

Jules jerked back as Sam came back to reality.

Ed bursted out laughing. "Nice, real nice." He said as he watched Jules fumble for the clasp on her bra, trying to make sure it was still intact.

"I see the rules don't apply to Jules." He continued as he stood around, the others still asleep.

Jules sighed, "You aren't really going to say anything are you?"

Ed then replied, "Well…. Are you drunk?" Laughing as he saw the amount of empty beer bottles along her counter.

"Well, kinda. Ever heard of drunk-" Sam was interrupted by Ed.

"What? Drunk Sex? Yeah, sure I have heard of it. Now, Im gonna go to the bathroom, and you two kids need to be fully dressed and," He glances over to Jules, "Off the counter and in bed when I return." Ed stated as he took a look back on his way to the bathroom.

As they saw Ed was out of sight, Jules kissed Sam and said, "He said _we_ better be in bed." She then grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the bedroom. Sam pulled away slightly. "Jules, If Sarge sees, he wont be as understanding."

"Oh come on. You know you want to." She said as he smile met his.

"I thought I said get in bed. Gosh." Ed said as he passed by, Jules in a bra and shorts, Sam shirtless.

Jules smirked at Ed as he chuckled and sat back on the couch, and then she grabbed Sam and jerked him into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

The next morning the guys all woke up late, hung over and out of it.

"Where's Samtastic and Jules?" Spike asked.

"I'd check Jules' bed." Greg replied, knowing they would be at something.

The guys laughed as the slid the door open silently to see Jules asleep with her head nestled against Sam's bare chest.

The guys closed the door as they shook their heads and sighed.

"What are you going to do? Two drunk blondes." Greg commented as they began to gather their things, and forgetting about what they saw and moving on.

**Okay, hope you liked it. It was a one-shot. I actually like writing one shots, they seem to have more comic relief, tell me what you think! **


End file.
